Full-Metal alchemist:Brotherhood
by chibi-twan
Summary: Character's from FMA are sent to a room by mysterious person to watch FMA. How will they react. Seeing the future? How will they react to secrets being revealed? How will they react to seeing their death? RatedM for language. Full summary inside please review!


**HELLO EVERYONE! I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE FMA AND WHEN I WENT ON FANFICTION TO READ STORIES LIKE THIS ONE I ONLY FOUND ONE OR TWO OF THEM I KNOW THAT WRITING A STORY LIKE THIS IS HARD BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT IN THE END. I LOVE FMA A LOT. OH YEAH ...I FIGURED THAT I'D WARN YOU GUYS I HAVE OTHER STORY'S THAT I WANT TO WORK ON. AS WELL SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WEEKLY, SORRY! **

**WARNING: CUSSING A LOT, PAIRING WINRY/EDWARD IMPLIED, ANGST MOMENTS, LOTS OF HUMOR I MEAN REALLY IF EDWARD IS NEAR DANGER AND HUMOR WILL INSURE.**

**SUMMARY: EDWARD, ALPHONSE, ROY, RIZA, HUGHES, HAVOC, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, IZUMI CURTIS, GENERAL ARMSTRONG ( ALEX'S SISTER) , MILES, MARCOH, SCAR, BREDA, KAIN, FALMAN, SHESKA, MARIA ROSS, DENNY, AND MANY MORE ARE ALL SENT TO A YELLOWISH COLORED ROOM WHERE ONCE THEY WERE ALL QUIET A VOICE RANG OUT SAYING "WELCOME EVERYONE, YOU WERE ALL BROUGHT HERE TO SEE YOUR FUTURE, THE FUTURE OF AMESTRIS! EVERYONE HERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER HELPS SAVE AMESTRIS..."**

**OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION THESE'S EPISODES TAKE PLACE AFTER EDWARD AND ALPHONSE MEET ALPHONSE BUT ARE A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE FIFTH LABORATORY I'M NOT SURE YET IF I SHOULD INCLUDE AN OPENING OR NOT, BUT BEFORE I START WITH THE ACTUAL EPISODE I WILL BE SHOWING WHEN THEY ALL FIRST GET TO THE YELLOWISH LARGE ROOM, THEN SOME PAST MEMORIES.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**EDWARD: O-OI WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!**

**CHIBI-TWAN( ME): AWW EDDIE DONT YOU WANNA BE HERE WITH ME?**

**EDWARD: SHUT-UP YOU WEIRDO!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: WELL THEN AREN'T YOU A RUDE LITTLE BRAT.**

**EDWARD: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE A ANT'S PET?!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: UMM...YOU?**

**EDWARD: ARGHH!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: UMM L-LET'S GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER...**

**EDWARD: FINE...CHIBI-TWAN DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST... If she did I'd be dead...**

**CHIBI-TWAN: ANYWAY?...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Bold Lettering: episode/ mysterious voice talking.**

**~~Episode Title ~~**

_**Italics equal's regular talking within the room.**_

* * *

Today was actually a pretty ordinary day for the lives of soldiers, and the alchemist's in fact there wasn't much work for them to do today at all happy for a

break from all the paperwork, and chasing the bad guys they had all accepted the peace and quiet around them all even the Elric brother's found themselves

with some free time. That was before they had all been developed into a flash of bright white light. Everyone was in for a surprise that they never would have

expected, they were all in a yellow room with no Windows, but it did contain various couches, recliner-chairs, round tables, one large coffee table in the middle

of the room with a brown mat underneath it. Everyone stared around in shock. The room was full of soldiers from the east as well as the north, there were an

housewife there as well as four Xingese people and an Ishvalan with a scar amongst his forehead. However once a few soldiers from the east had seen the

Ishvalan they all went to grab for their guns only to see them all missing. "Hey! Where are our weapons?!" The blonde haired soldier from the east named

Jean Havoc had yelled. A chorus of yelling had resounded throughout the room as the soldiers as well as the Xingese people realized that all of their weapons

were gone as well. The current alchemist and Ishvalan in the room stayed silent but were equally as shocked as the soldiers for their alchemy was useless,

they could not activate any alchemy.

"Where the hell are we?!" Mustang growled looking around the room seeing that the others in the room were Edward and Alphonse Elric, Riza HAWKEYE, Jean

Havoc, Kain Fiery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Sheska, Maes Hughes, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Captain

Buccaneer, Major Miles, Tim Marcoh, Liam, Mick, Karley, what seemed as some of Kimblee's men Zampano, Heinkel, Darius, Jerso, and what. Seemed to be

four people from Xing, and some lady with dreadlocks glaring at Edward, standing next to her is a large man in an apron.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" The lady yelled looking at Edward with so much anger. Hearing her yell, everyone stared at her and Edward who looked about ready to faint

With how pale he had gotten.

"Oh shit! Teacher?!" Edward yelled out terrified as he made to fun away.

"WHY IS IT I HEAR RUMORS THAT YOU BECAME A DOG OF THE MILITARY?!" The lady hollered as she sped towards Edward and kicked him so hard he flew

through a wall.

"Ah! Brother!" Alphonse yelled worried but too scared of his teacher to move any.

"Alphonse?" The lady asked as she turned towards him her voice softer now, but some how it made her scarier.

"U-Um h-hi teacher..." Alphonse mumbled as he began to twirl his thumbs.

"Oh you've certainly grown taller." The lady said smiling slightly.

"Alphonse you keep calling her teacher but wh-" Hughes had started to ask but was cut off as the lady 'Teacher?' Had flung Alphonse on top of Edward just

as he started to get up "Oof!" Everyone in a the run stared at the Lady as they all took a step or two back, except General Armstrong, Major Miles, Riza

Hawkeye who just keep a straight face..

'Hmm she's quite strong.' General Armstrong thought amused.

"Excuse me Mame but who are you? And could you please not harm Edward or Alphonse." Riza asked the lady while wishing she had her gun right now.

The lady glanced at Riza briefly before answering "My name is Izumi Curtis, I'm those Boy's teacher and I'll punish them how I see fit."

"My how strong it is that you are!" Armstrong yelled out as he started to flex.

"Teacher? Why do they have a teacher?" Havoc asked confused.

"She's our Alchemy teacher." Edward announced as he climbed back into the room.

"Your alchemy teacher but I thought you were prodigy's." Hughes said shocked as were a few others.

"They are prodigies, I did teach them alchemy but also martial arts, survival training, other thing's." Izumi said looking towards Hughes.

"Everyone shut up!" General Armstrong snapped "Let's find out why we are all here."

"Agreed, but question why is scar here?!" Edward yelled jabbing a finger in his direction.

**"THE REASON WHY YOU ARE ALL HERE, IS BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU HERE. YOUR WEAPONS ARE ALL GONE AS WELL AS YOUR ALCHEMY SO YOU **

**CANNOT HARM ONE ANOTHER. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU ALL HELP SAVE AMESTRIS. YOU ARE ALL HERE TO **

**SEE THE FUTURE OF AMESTRIS."**

_Edward, Alphonse, Izumi, Mustang, Scar, even Marcoh, the one little xing girl tried and failed to use a form of alchemy._

_"What the hell does that mean? And who the hell are you?!" Edward yelled standing up._

_ No Answer_

_"Calm down Fullmetal, we aren't here to deal with one of your little hissy fits." Mustang said calmly._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT INSIDE A BIRDS POCKET?!" Edward yelled out at the top of his lungs, causing a few people to _

_hold their heads._

_"I would believe I was talking about you." Mustang smirked in amusement._

_"Sir, please do not tease Edward." Riza said calmly._

_"Fullmetal?" General Armstrong said calmly looking towards Edward._

_"Ah that's right being up at north Briggs you wouldn't know. Edward; Edward Elric is the hero of the people the fullmetal alchemist." Mustang announced _

_looking at general Armstrong and the soldiers from Briggs._

_"So you did sell yourself to be a dog of the military!" Izumi yelled advancing towards Edward who yelped and hid behind Alphonse._

_"Brother! Don't hide behind me!" Alphonse yelled at his brother._

_ Just then a enormous screen showed up covering the entire wall Edward and Alphonse were thrown into._

"I guess we're starting than." Hughes stated as everyone turned towards the screen.


End file.
